


Spell to the Future Part II

by Squish13



Series: Little Witch Future [2]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Babies, F/F, She dun it again, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28147785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squish13/pseuds/Squish13
Summary: It's been years since Akko's first time travel incident.  And with lack of knowledge for making a magical baby, there's only one thing she can think to do.
Relationships: Beatrix Cavendish & Woodward, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Series: Little Witch Future [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889107
Comments: 15
Kudos: 77





	Spell to the Future Part II

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you hedgeesn for helping me with the translation bits.

Akko was sprawled out on the sofa, lost in thought. What a day she’d had. First, Andrew broke the news that he was getting married, which took her completely by surprise cause he always talked about how much he hated the idea of marriage for duty, which is exactly what he described. Second, Lotte had told her she was expecting. And it was the kind of news that made her think. Akko and Diana had been living happily together for some time, but… There was still just something missing.

“Good evening, dear.” 

“Hey, Di.” Akko said, turning toward her beloved.

Diana hummed as she leaned over the sofa’s back, looking right down at the brunette before her. Her gaze was so warm, and Akko couldn’t help but melt as Diana leaned in closer. “Is something troubling you, dear?”

Akko sighed. Her wife just knew her too well. So well that Akko knew there was no point in resisting at this time. Besides, she'd have to bring this up eventually. "Just," She sighed. "You know Lotte's having a baby?"

"Well I'll have to give her my congratulations then." Diana chuckled. "But why do you look so down about it?"

"I'm happy for her. I am." Akko insisted. "It's just…" She was jealous of her friend. But how could she possibly admit that? And, well… Was it even the time? Akko bit her lip as her thoughts pulled her deeper into this pit. And she barely registered her wife sitting down next to her until she found her hand in the woman's grasp. And then their eyes met. Warm red looked into cool blue. They were opposites in total balance. "Diana, I want a family."

Eyes flashed wide for a moment before settling. And despite the calm she attempted to project, her nerves were very visible. "I… see." 

Akko scoffed. "Really? That's how you react?  _ I see?" _

"I mean, what else can I say, really?"

"I mean, you could say you're not ready." Akko stated. "And that's totally fine. If you're not comfortable with this, then that's… that's totally fine. I just…"

"I-um… I'll... talk to Doctor Garinz… about some options…"

"Really?" Akko burst, surprised by her wife giving in so easily. But that man. "Isn't he a mundane doctor? Aren't there any magical options?"

"A-akko, I…"

"I mean. We could totally have our own kid with magic, right? Then they would be, y'know,  _ ours _ ."

And before Akko could continue to ramble, Diana cut in. "Akko, we're women."

"Yeah, but magic, right?" Akko looked to her wife for an answer. But none came. "Right?"

Diana could no longer keep eye contact with her wife, choosing to turn away as she spoke. “I’m sorry.” She said, leaving Akko in stunned silence. “Short of a permanent sex change through magic, which is… its own whole process… We… can’t.”

If Akko wasn’t already seated, she would have needed to pull one up for herself. How could this...? “But… A believing heart-”

“Akko...”

“No!” Akko burst out, shooting up from her previous position. “There has to be something out there! ...A, a secret Cavendish ritual? You said before that your family has a lot of lost knowledge. What if… what if-”

“Akko, enough.” Diana had risen up to meet her wife. And she looked firmly at the woman before her. Her eyes drifted downward as she took hold of the brunette’s hands. Her voice lowered as she spoke in a comforting voice. “You need to calm down. This… This is a big step, Akko. And it’s clear that we’re not going to come to a decision right now. Just, give it time. Think it through. Give it time.”

“Right, right.” Akko repeated. Time. That’s what she needed. Time to cool off, time to think. 

Diana’s smile definitely served to lift Akko’s spirits in the moment. So soft, so genuine. “Thank you for understanding, dear.” She said before moving in for a chaste kiss. “I love you.”

“Love you too.” Akko said as Diana moved to walk away. And once she had fully left the room, Akko let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding, flopping back down onto the sofa. Her mind would not stop running. She knew it was better to slow down and let everything settle, but how could she. Diana just told her that even with magic, what she wanted was impossible. And to tell her that even the Cavendishes didn’t have something to fix that? She just couldn’t believe it. There had to be something. There just had to.

Akko leaned back and closed her eyes, letting her mind drift off.

Blonde hair, Cavendish blonde. And red eyes, so much like her own. Why did she know this face? Was this some dream, or… a memory? And a woman, one that looked just like her. Those words.  _ Give it time… In time… Time! _ Akko’s eyes shot open. “I travelled through time.”

Her hands snapped to her mouth. One glance over her shoulder, and another. No one had heard her. Good. She didn’t know what she would do if anyone figured out she had travelled through time as a kid. But then again, they would eventually, right? Gah, this was making her head hurt. But she had her answer, right? All she had to do was travel to the future to meet herself and learn what herself did. 

Last time this happened was with the simple teleportation spell, if she was recalling correctly. Would any doorway do? Well, only one way to find out. Akko made sure to check everywhere she could. If someone stumbled in on this… oh boy. She’d be in so much trouble. And this time, she didn’t have  _ new kid at magic _ to bail her out if she got caught doing something so questionable. Well, here she was.

Now then. Plan. Go.

As the doorway lit up from the spell she'd cast, Akko knew this was it. Location, location: future her. The picture was clear in her head, and so she stepped through.

A dense forest surrounded her. But it wasn't like Arcturus. The air carried the scent of a nearby stream to her senses, and a faint breeze tickled her skin. With a full moon shining above, her vision was clear. Wait a moment. The moon… Where was the scar on the moon? 

Uh oh.

Akko let out a drawn out sigh. “And here I thought I got the hang of spellcasting.”

"Hit cwōm fram ofer þara."

“Eh?” Was that a voice? Akko narrowed her eyes, seeing if she could locate the source of the sound. And out there through the trees, an orange light began to grow. She clung close to the nearest tree. Who were they? 

"Dóþ ðu æalás á-wiht?"

"Ic þæt ne æalá á-wiht."

Whoever they were, they were talking amongst themselves. Gah, if only she could understand them. And what language was that anyway? Akko squeezed her eyes shut, trying to recall that translation spell. Nothing could beat learning the hard way, but for a quick and temporary measure, this was worth it. Her wand was still by her side. Swiping it out from her belt, she pointed it at her temple.  _ “Lingua cyfnewid.” _

“Over there!” Shouted one of the figures, drawing into view.

Placing the wand back in her belt, Akko stepped out from behind the ancient trunk, revealing herself to the two mysterious women who approached. “Hey… there.” She greeted. “I, uh, think I might be lost.”

“You poor thing.” Came a soothing voice from one of the women. And now that Akko had a better look at the two, she felt her jaw drop. “My name is Beatrix and this here is my companion Woodward. What brings you here, stranger?”

“Uh…” What could she say? This was so much worse than the last time. Gah, she couldn’t believe she was here with members of the Olde Nine! “I- thing- words- hard.”

“Look at this girl.” Woodward scoffed. “You seem to have broken her, Trixie.” She said, jabbing the other woman with her elbow.

“I did no such thing. Why must you always put matters on me?”

Now Akko was really at a loss for words.  _ This _ was how these Olde Nine interacted with each other? Were the rest of them like that too? Well, everyone was young at some point. And humans, despite the technological advancements, hadn’t changed. 

“You know I only jest, Trixie.” Woodward smiled.

The blonde sighed, turning back to face Akko. “I’m very sorry for my companion’s behavior. She has a rather…  _ interesting _ sense of humor.”

_ Yeah, no kidding. _ Akko thought. After everything Woodward put Akko and Chariot through in the future to “test” them. Yeah. She knew only someone with a twisted sense of humor would do those things. All of that for the  _ Grand Stickskellion. _

“Regardless… You can trust us.” Beatrix said. “We would be happy to help you with anything.”

_ “Anything?” _ Akko repeated, unsure if she really meant what she said.

“Anything within reason.” She affirmed, that warm look never leaving her face.

Akko’s gaze flickered between the two. One party judging her with a discerning gaze, the other welcoming and hopeful. She groaned. Gosh, she messed up so bad. She was supposed to go to the future! Then again, future her had to have learned from somewhere…  _ “Actually… _ I  _ might _ need some help with something. If you, if you know how, that is.”

“Oh?”

“And what might that be?” Woodward cut in, narrowing her eyes at Akko.

“Well…” Akko wrung her hands. She performed in front of thousands of people, why did these two witches make her so nervous? Maybe because of  _ who _ they were. “Y’see. I’m… not exactly  _ from _ here.”

“Obviously.” Woodward commented before being shushed by Beatrix, who was listening intently.

“I came from… a long,  _ long _ way away to learn this spell. Or whatever it is.” Akko groaned. “And well, I might not have ended up where I  _ intended to _ , but… I’m here. And you,” She said, addressing Beatrix. “I think that if anyone can help me find what I need, it would be you.”

Beatrix stumbled back as she processed these words. “I would be honored to help you. But, why me in particular?”

“Because you’re a master of medical magic. And it’s medical magic that I need.” Akko admitted. Here goes nothing. “My… wife and I… I’d… I’d like a child. A child of our own. I have nothing against adopting, hey, all the power to people for that. And I don’t want some random guy’s child either. I just… I’d like one that’s…  _ ours, _ y’know? But… She says that’s not possible.” Akko hiccuped, beginning to tear up. “That there’s no known magic to…”

Beatrix had pulled Akko into her arms, not letting go until the worst of Akko’s fit had subsided. All the while, keeping a comforting hand on her back for support. And as Akko sniffled, she looked upon her with a tender gaze. And spoke with a voice that would soothe the beast in Akko’s soul.  _ “There, there.”  _ She said.  _ “Everything will be okay. Everything will be okay.” _

Akko wiggled her way out of Beatrix’s grasp, wiping her nose on her sleeve as she sniffled one last time. “Thanks.” She choked out. “I’m… I’m so sorry. It’s silly, right? Me acting like this.”

“No, not at all.” Beatrix assured. “It’s only natural you would feel this way. Many in similar positions to yours yearn for a family of their own. And that’s exactly why the ritual exists.”

“What?” Despite this being the exact thing she hoped for, Akko still couldn’t believe her ears. 

“She just told you she had the magic you were looking for.” Woodward said, practically sliding into the scene with a smirk that sent shivers down Akko’s spine. It wouldn’t be the first time. Especially with the way that torchlight hit her face. Ugh.

“I know, I just… I’m processing.” What else could she say? “I mean, I  _ knew _ there had to be something. Especially after I met my future daughter.”

“You  _ what? _ ” The two ancient witches exclaimed.

“I…” Whoops. Akko sighed. Damn her running mouth. Was this just her eternal curse? To get herself in trouble by speaking before thinking? To  _ act _ before thinking was certainly how her childhood was defined. “I might have… time travelled with magic, when I was a student once. And I… could have possibly done so again… to, y’know… ensure that future.” She shrugged.

While Woodward scowled at Akko during the silence, Beatrix held more of a contemplative look. Beatrix then turned to her peer to address her. “Didn’t  _ you _ do that when you were younger?”

“Wait, what?” 

“One time, it was  _ one time! _ ” Woodward burst. She then turned her back to the blonde, holding her free hand in a balled fist at her side. Akko was sure that if both her hands were free, her arms would be crossed. And she couldn’t lie, it was great to see this side of the legendary witch. But Woodward then seemed to turn ever so slightly toward her peer. “You shouldn’t be telling her these things.” 

“I’m sorry.” She apologized. “I was merely thinking aloud.” As she moved closer to the woman, Akko couldn’t help but notice something beneath the surface. Some bond, but she couldn’t quite pinpoint the depth. She looked back to Akko, and then down to a ruddy satchel she had been carrying with her. Rummaging through the contents, she then pulled out a rolled piece of parchment which she offered to Akko. 

“Eh?”

“It’s the ritual you were looking for.”

Taking something from the past with her? There was so much wrong with that. Then again, the time travel in the first place was all levels of wrong. “I… Aren’t you going to miss that?”

The woman shook her head, reaching further toward Akko with her offering. “I can always recreate it. But you need this. Take it with you.”

Hesitantly, Akko took hold of the parchment. And once in her hand, it felt like the proverbial weight had been lifted. “Thank you.”

“What is your name, stranger?” Woodward then asked. “You never did tell us.”

Heh. The first thing she usually opens with, and this time she had left it out entirely. “Akko.” She said. “Atsuko Kagari-Cavendish.”

“Cavendish, eh?”

To that, all Akko could do was shrug.

“Well then, Akko.” Beatrix said. “You’d best return to your own time. I wish you luck with the ritual.”

“Yeah.” Thankfully, Akko had barely moved from her point of entry to this time. What did future her say about traces again? Oh, the tree just behind her had a sparking tear. She looked back to the duo who had helped her. Both now and in the past. Or, wait, the future. Dammit. “Thank you.”

_ Rachaib porta! _

And with a flash, she made her return.

* * *

_ 9 months later _

The cries from the other room were piercing. And the profanities. Akko didn’t even realize her wife was capable of many of the ones she was shouting out in there. Her hands clenched and unclenched ontop of her knees. And despite the comforting hands of her parents across her back, she was still a bundle of nerves. “I should be there with her.”

“Didn’t you pass out when you watched the baby video though?” Barbara pointed out, one of many in attendance during this nerve-wracking experience.

“I-”

“She did,” Hannah interrupted. 

“Shut up.” Akko squeezed her eyes shut, whining at the statement. “Besides, I bet you’ll be the same way when Amanda delivers your kid.” She still couldn’t believe Amanda of all people took on the pregnancy when they announced their child. Hannah had been stressing about it for some time and she guessed Amanda wanted to take that strain off her. 

Another cry cut through from the other room, and Akko jumped to her feet.  _ “Diana…” _

“Shh. It will be alright.”

“Tou-chan…” 

A different cry drifted over the hall. And then, a silence which seemed to last an eternity

Finally, a click came from the door as Daryl stepped through, looking right at Akko. “Are you ready to meet your daughter?”

Akko’s breath hitched as time slowed down. She couldn’t even feel her feet as they dragged her over to that doorway. One hard blink, and a deep breath. She stepped through. Her wife looked a mess as she laid in that bed, covered in sweat. But in her arms was that small bundle. And Akko stepped forward.

“Hey.” Diana barely managed, her voice so hoarse, and exhaustion written all over. 

“Hey.” Akko responded as she knelt down next to the woman. 

That little bundle. The wrinkled skin of a newborn which clung to her mother’s breast. “She has your eyes, y’know.”

“Does she?” Akko looked around to get a better look. And little rubies followed her movement. “So she does.”

“Hold her, Akko.” Diana said, offering the babe up. 

“What, I…” Akko took the child, internally panicking the whole time.

“Support her head.”

And adjusting her arms to the correct position was the most scared Akko had ever been. What if she dropped her? Her little girl! It took some time for her to settle down, as each heartbeat felt like a large drum. But that child in her arms… How could anything be so precious? “My little girl.” Akko cried. “My little Bernadette.”

“Bernadette?” Diana questioned.

“Yeah, I thought we agreed we were gonna name her after your mother.”

“No,” Diana croaked. “I thought we agreed on giving her a name from your country. Her name is Megumi.”

“No, no.” Akko laughed. “You  _ thought _ we were gonna name her something from my country, but her name is Bernadette.”

“Akko, her name is Megumi.”

“No, it’s-”

“Why don’t you give her both names.” Daryl cut in, appearing from out of nowhere. How long was she in here anyway?

“Alright.”

“Bernadette Megumi Kagari-Cavendish.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos make a happy writer!
> 
> This is your lovely Squish wishing you all a fantastic day! :D


End file.
